In the Beginning
by Tricia
Summary: The story of Rose's quest as she searches for the Moon Child and destroys the village of Neet


  
  
Rose paced the deck of the ship, looking non-chalantly back towards the fallen knights who had tried to protect the moon child. The ship, called "Queen Fury", swayed back and forth gently, trying to quell Rose's rising anger. Just a few days earlier she had burnt the village of Neet, seeking information on the whereabouts of the Moon Child.   
  
A few days ago…  
  
They must understand. It is imperative that I find the Moon Child, and destroy her. The 108th race must not be formed. Zieg understood that. They must not fight back!  
Dressed in her violet colored armor, Rose calmly entered the town, watching as the innocent townfolk went about their daily buisiness, not even noticing her entrance. She walked down the street, pausing momentarily to look into one of the venders shops. Rows of gems and jewelry had been stacked neatly in one corner, with various rows of weapons and armor on the other side of the store, cluttering one side of the room. She walked along the lines of gems and jewels, her hand unconciously coming up to touch her neckalace, the meaning of its curse constantly nagging at the back of her mind. Angrily, she cursed at herself and drew her sword, smashing the carefully made displays, and pointing the tip of it at the bewildered shop throat.   
"Don't, say a word." She warned as he opened his mouth to speak. She clubbed him with the back of her sword, and called on the power of the dragoon, transforming herself into what she had playfully called "the black monster". She watched in wry amusement as the rest of the display shriveled under the power of the black magic and fell in ashes to the floor. She left the store and began walking up the main street, searching for someone to interrogate about the moon child. Two men came out of the nearby tavern and stared at her for a moment in surprise before drawing their swords.  
"It's a monster! Grey, warn the others, get everyone out of here!" The larger and more powerful looking man called to his companion, who scrambled back towards the tavern. Rose lifted her sword and pointed it at Grey, sending a powerful ribbon of flame towards him. The tavern burst into flames just as the man entered it. The larger man called out to his companion, then charged her, his face full of anger and hate. She threw him back with one burst of black flame, then stepped towards him, withdrawing his sword and snapping it in half, menacingly placing her foot on the mans neck,   
"Where is princess Luvia? Where have you hidden her?" At the man's fained innocence look, she pressed her foot down a bit harder. The man's eyes bulged, and he coughed, trying to speak.  
"I.. I don't know. I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered, and she squeezed a bit harder. Two people burst from the door of a house down the street and came running towards her, both of them heavily armed. She sent the black flame to the house behind them, shattering and exploding it from the inside.   
"I don't wish to kill you. All you have to do is tell me the location of Princess Luvia and I wil leave without further harming your village." Rose said calmly, looking at the warriors who had stopped in their tracks. The man beneath her feet gurgled, and grew still, his breathing soft and shallow. Rose released him, walking towards the other warriors.   
"We don't know what you're talking about! Leave our village now, or we'll be forced to kill you." The first warrior said, his voice quivering. She looked around in amusement. Most of the villagers were scrambling about frantically, trying to either leave the village or put out the fires she had started. She looked behind them and caught a glimpse of a couple and their young son hurrying out a back exit of the village, and began walking towards them, ignoring the others, when she heard a girl crying from within the house she had set on fire. She kicked down the door and walked in to see a girl crying over the body of her mother.   
"Mom, please don't go, don't leave me." She said frantically, crying on her dead mothers shoulder. Rose noticed that her eyes were opal, and realized that the girl was blind.  
"Where is Princess Luvia?" Rose asked. The girl jumped, and scrambled into the corner of the room.  
"I.. I heard that there was a ship called "The Queen's Fury". That's where they took her. Honest." The girl's face crumpled in shame and she began to cry again.  
The Queen's Fury. Out of the Flower City. So that is where they have hidden the child. Im sure the flower city will not mind my borrowing of a ship once I change into dragoon form. But this village must be destroyed. No one must be alive to tell of what happened and warn Princess Luvia's little band of protectors. I will spare this child, but the rest must die.  
Rose exited the house, leaving the scared child behind, and looked around the town, concentrating her power into one massive explosion. Just before she released it, she heard a male voice, far towards the back of the village, screaming in agony, then suddenly silence. A female scream soon accompanied it.  
What was that? No matter. I must destroy this place before word gets out to the moon child.  
Rose walked to the entrance of the town and released her power, the houses and shops of the village sequentially bursting into black flame behind her. The sounds of human screams and cries faded behind her as she transformed back into her normal form and headed away from the city, back towards the Flower City.  
  
Present Day  
  
I thought that the moon child would have more protection than that band of knights. But all is well. The moon child is dead and the world has been released of one more danger. Zeig.. I so wish you were here with me. What do I do now? Wait for the next danger to arise? Perhaps Shirley will have some advice for me…  
Debris crunched under foot as the silent figure headed back to her ship, her thoughts lost in memories of her days fighting beside her beloved Zieg and their other dragoon companions. Days of glory such as the Dragon Campaign were now lost, and since she had destroyed the Moon Child, all was well again. The violet warrior dissepeared into her ship, leaving the phantom ship behind to float on the sea, its souls still fighting to protect the princess who would someday manifest herself in the form of another being: her twin sister.  
  
Authors note: Well, hope you liked it. I always thought they should tell the whole Neet sequence with some more detail and explain Rose's personality a little more. Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
